Hero Vs Savior
by Namikaze Nara
Summary: What will happen if Arisato Minako, The Messiah, is presence in the battle of Kyoto? [One Shot]


When I listening to Margaret theme in Persona Arena, I suddenly thought about persona 3 and talk about the potential of mankind. And thus this one shot is born.

I honestly didn't understand how did Cao Cao could call himself hero after kidnapping Yasaka and about to sacrifice her to summon an Apocalyptic Dragon. In front of her daughters.

I mean, Apocalypse is in its very name, why are you still calling it if you fight to protect humanity?

Well anyway, this is just one shot that comes to my minds. If anyone want to take over this, please go ahead. But please do tell me so I can read it too.

Well, that's all I want to say. For those who read this, I recommended do it while listening to this music "Persona 4 Arena: Ultimax - Margaret's theme [Extended]". Look it up.

Enjoy~

"For the sake of humanity…?" Minako Arisato whispered, stepping forward passing the youkais and devils towards the group who proclaimed themselves heroes.

"Yes! Once we beat Great Red, it will show that we humanity is not a race to be trampled! That we human are the strongest race and didn't need those supernaturals beings!" Cao Cao, the leader of the hero faction, declared heatedly. He raise his fist to show his determination.

Behind him, his underlying cheered. Even the mindless and empty one, their hollow voices grinding Minako's mind.

It was no different than the cry of shadows in Tartarus. It is no different than the shout of helplessness at the end, when humanity called Nyx to end everything.

"By hypnotizing fellow humans, taking away their free wills. By taking away loving mother from her helpless daughter. By killing innocents beings, and summoning a dragon that will caused untold destruction and death?" She once again whispered, her bangs covering her eyes. Inside her, the sea of souls raged, and it was the strength of her psyche alone that holding them back from the surface.

"Sacrifices can't be avoided." He said, bringing his hand down while answering. There is no shed of shame or regret, or even guilt. Just self assurances that it is his right to do this atrocity. "They all will understand once our dream is achieved!"

Minako stopped, her body still as statue. Issei try to reach to her in worry, but stopped before he could even touch her.

Not because of nervousness or anything. But literally because he can't.

Power. Pure unadultered power surge from her, surround her in the blue glow of power. Minako looking up, with eyes filled with barely constrained furry.

"You are no hero. You are not the savior of mankind." She declared. "You do not inspire loyalty, you rely in dominance. You are nothing more than a dictators." She said, her eyes unwavering at her glare to Cao Cao.

"And what do you know about humanity, you of all people who is ally to devils and youkais alike?" He sneered, though his spear posed and ready. Cao Cao isn't a fool, he knows this is going to be hard battle. But no matter how powerful he is, he is confident he could win with his balance breaker.

"What do I know…?" She whispered, before her shoulder shaking. It begin with a soft laugh, before she laughed so hard she throw her head back and laughed at the ceilings. Youkais and devils alike took a step back in fear from her laugh.

It took a full minute before Minako laugh tappered down, but still her savage grin firm in place as she smirked at Cao Cao.

The expression is really wrong on her face.

"I have face the darkness of Mankind. I have seen the depth of their Despair." She beginning, her mind flashed to the "fall", to Takaya, to Tartarus. To how mankind prayed for Nyx to descend, to end their pain, their suffering. Of how Erebus formed from the depth darkness of Mankind.

A demon appeared in her side, Bat like wings spread from its gigantic back. Baleful crimson eyes staring down at the group of heroes, demanding obedience. Its mere Presence tainting the very air, bringing everyone to their knees.

"I have seen the strength of Mankind. The strength they posses in the face of adversity and the height of potentials mankind could achieve." Her mind went to SEES, to her comrades who refused to bow down before death. They rise through Tartarus together, and face the Death in the eyes to save humanity from their own demise.

Angel descend on her side, Purest white wings, more akin of blades than feather spreads. Holy lights blooming, giving peaces and harmony to everyone's heart. Unrelenting mask staring down at the heroes, judging, and found their wanting.

"I have experiences their struggles, their hard works, and their unrelenting wills to go forwards." Her mind remember all the struggles they face, of hours after hours climbing Tartarus, all the while facing the beings that born from humanity dark side, and being oppressed by the very airs of Tartarus.

Heroes thought long dead standing before her, those whose name sung in legends, and those whose name cursed for eternity. Legendary weapons that could slay dragon and split mountains in myriads of hands of their rightful owners. All ready to fight in the name of the savior, for mankind.

Cao cao grips on his Sacred Gear weakened, his jaw fall to the grounds seeing this. From his own ancestor to one he did not even know the name of. To the demon that tainted his own heart to the angels that sung repentance to his heart.

"I have seen they conquer Death, taming him to their side with their own wills and strength of heart!" Light of sun turned into green, as bloods pouring down from the very walls. A muffled screech that brings chills and horrors resounded, cracking the space. A gloved hands burst from the crack, before widening it, crushing the space. And Death manifested with another bone chillings screech, many youkais and heroes fall down unconscious from the mere fear the being presence caused.

"And the most importantly… I have seen the kindness they gives for another! The understanding and compassion! And I have made the ultimate sacrifices, for their sake!" Lights falling down from Heaven, and from it comes a being that brings peace and Salvation to all presence. She was chained in a cross, with coffins spreading as her wings.

Messiah, the ultimate savior. It was then Cao Cao and everyone in heroes faction realizes who is it they are facing.

They are not facing demons, not are they fight against Gods. They face what they wished to be.

The very Savior of Mankind.

"Now tell me, Cao Cao. What did you know about the greatness of humanity after all you've done?"


End file.
